Articles of apparel, such as shirts, jackets, pants, footwear, and the like, have long been customized for use with particular activities. While certain activities support any of a range of types of articles of apparel, from loose-fitting to conformal, other activities are conventionally performed or conducted in relatively conformal for form-fitting apparel. For instance, aerobic exercises, acrobatics, yoga, and many other activities are commonly performed in tight-fitting apparel and various articles of apparel have been designed to provide such a conformal fitting.